


A Soul Without Hearts

by nopastar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, 人鱼本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar
Summary: 注：较长，以及有轻微gingerpilot描写。是HE！
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Soul Without Hearts

1  
“既然已经捕到人鱼了,”眼见天空逐渐黯淡,远处海平面的落日只剩一条细线，芬恩向船长提议：“不如我们回去吧。”  
蕾伊眯起眼睛，目光落在海天一线处那抹即将消失的绯色。没有风，天地间仿佛静止了，只有千年隼号的尾巴拖下片片涟漪，很快便融入这静谧之中。落日的荣光铺洒海面，犹如一面铜镜，又似通往翡翠城的黄金道路，橘红色光芒氤氲周围，整个世界都是金灿灿的。  
她仍记得昨晚，那条胳膊拦住腰腹，一把将她扣入水中。肺部仅存的氧气在落水后抽离，耳朵、鼻子、口腔充满了苦咸的海水。她痛苦地挣扎，试图撬开禁锢自己的怪物。感知渐渐被冰冷海水夺去，就在陷入黑暗之际，舌尖汹涌的血腥味刺醒了她。蕾伊猛地开眼，嘴里吐出一连串气泡，拔出绑在小腿的匕首狠狠向后一划。  
探照灯昏暗的光亮下，身后顿时腾起一团血雾，裹挟着泡泡汹涌而来。受无尽的海水稀释后视线终于清晰，蕾伊扯开身后的东西，她只想在饿鱼杀来之前迅速离开，直到瞥见浑浊海水里那条钢蓝色的鱼尾。  
“蕾伊，你还好吗？”蕾伊在芬恩的叫唤中回过神来。  
“没什么……你说得对，是时候该回去了，去测定好航速和航程吧。”  
芬恩离开了，蕾伊决定去舱库一趟。  
水中那一刀不足以致命，却在黑发人鱼的脸上留下横亘脖颈的裂口，即便做了简单的治疗，血珠依旧不断从深可见骨的伤口渗出。他们只好将人鱼放到装有海水的巨大水箱中听天由命，谁也没料到，第二天早上蕾伊前去查看时，人鱼脸上的刀伤已经结成粉色的血痂，似乎他本身拥有自愈能力。  
蕾伊站在玻璃制成的水箱前，手掌轻轻覆在镜面上。水中的人鱼双目紧闭，跃动的乌发遮住刻有伤疤的半边脸，另一半脸苍白如月；鼻翼翕动，两瓣红唇微张微合，银珠似的气泡噗噗上腾。那人鱼的上半身线条近乎完美，雾蓝的鳞片自腰腹处显现，愈发加深，尾鳍却是半透明，无意识地随水浮动。水的光影下，纤长的鱼尾又泛着流动的嫩绿光泽。  
在海上讨生活的人都知道人鱼的传说，它们终日在阴冷的海水深处蛰伏，狡猾残忍，美貌之下隐藏着锋利的獠牙和可憎的面目。它们窥伺闯入其领地的人类船只，用歌声迷惑海员，不放过任何一个杀戮的机会——当然，大快朵颐之前，它们会与猎物尽鱼水之欢，以繁衍后代，生生不息。  
难道这条人鱼也如传说所言吗？   
蕾伊脸颊一红，不禁浮想联翩，思绪飞到与人鱼交合的迷醉之中，呼吸也变得粗重。她很快逃脱羞耻的遐想，摸了摸滚烫的双颊，暗骂自己虚伪。  
贴合玻璃的手掌移开，蕾伊离开了。  
水中的人鱼这才睁开双眼，手掌摸上玻璃面，似乎在感受方才女孩掌心印下的温热。

2  
夕阳西下，天色也暗下来了。夜空漆黑无星，厚重的墨云遮天蔽月，一望无际的海域伸手不见五指。咸风阵阵，萦绕耳边的只有毫无规律的浪花声，千年隼号如幽灵船般在黑暗中航行，装在罗经甲板的探照灯于茫茫海洋中化作一颗星粒。  
蕾伊朝上甲板走去，手肘撑在横梁上。混合咸腥味的海风抚摸着头发和脸颊，她闭上眼睛，感到前所未有的舒心。  
突然的扑通一声引起她的注意，蕾伊踩着下横梁，低头一看，吃惊地抽了一口气。海水涌现一波波空游缥缈的水母，群青色磷光把目之所及的海水渲染得一片蓝、一片黑，跃动的蓝色中还有一道道转瞬即逝的绿宝石光痕。那是快速游过的鱼留下的礼物。一道痕迹消失，另一道随即补上。千年隼号犹如进入虚幻之境，在蓝绿交汇的磷光中穿梭。  
“不得不承认，这里很美。”  
蕾伊附和着站在身旁的人，没有发现芬恩正担忧地望着她。  
“波的情况不太乐观，但至少能撑到我们回去。”  
蕾伊的视线回到芬恩身上，她想起自己的另一名船员，波·达默龙差点命丧人鱼之手——那条拥有赤色鱼尾的人鱼不知用什么方法勾了他的魂，让他心甘情愿栽进水里。若不是蕾伊出手及时，他们恐怕要失去内环海域最棒的大副了。被救回到船上后，波一直高烧不退，时而昏迷，时而发了疯似地叫喊着没人能懂的词句，芬恩不得不给他注射大量镇定剂，至少让他安静地待到回家。  
“那条人鱼……你想到怎么处理了吗？”见蕾伊没有回应，芬恩继续问道。  
“我们把他运回坎托湾，昂卡会派人来完成交易的。”  
“让它活着？”年轻人的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，嘴唇抿成僵硬的细线。“如果它张口唱歌怎么办？或者以某种方式向它的同类求救，我敢打赌，他肯定会用尽一切方法来复仇，到时我们就只有死路一条了。”  
“他一时半会儿还不会醒。合约上明确说了，活的人鱼，我们不能违约。芬恩，好好想想，如果我们把活的人鱼给昂卡，他不仅能让我买下千年隼号，还会给我们一大笔钱！”  
芬恩显然没有听进去，他嘲讽地哼了一声，按住蕾伊的双肩，试图让她明白自己接下来的计划：“如果我们把那条怪物卖给赫特家族呢？他们会给我们更多钱，到时我们可以买更好的船！而且不管人鱼是生还是死……”  
蕾伊后退一步，她打量着与自己出生入死的好友，有那么一瞬间，她在芬恩清澈的眼里看到了别的东西。  
“我们不能食言，而且你知道后果是什么。”蕾伊的语气不容争辩。“昂卡会让所有人知道我们毁约在先，即便我们有了千年隼号又如何呢？没人会找我们出海的。”  
“我只知道昂卡是个无赖，他绝对不会把千年隼号交给你。”  
“芬恩，为什么你那么在意那条人鱼的生死？”转身回房时，蕾伊叫住他。  
探照灯下，芬恩的脸庞笼罩一层阴影。“人鱼是不祥的象征，船长，我希望你能明白。”  
目送芬恩离开后，蕾伊在甲板上站了一会儿，本想回到船长室好好休息，却“不知不觉”出现走到舱库，犹豫着要不要转动已经插在门锁上的钥匙。  
很快，她已经站在玻璃水箱前，昂头注视着同样把目光放在她身上的人鱼。  
水中的人鱼渐渐游近，它必定早已苏醒，似乎对于船长的到来等待已久了。

3  
静默萦绕于两人之间。作为一名及格的海员、出色的船长，蕾伊应该在发现人鱼醒来时一枪把它崩掉，以防它张口歌唱，或是做一些人类无法理解的动作来招致危险，而不是像现在这样，在人鱼向前靠近时也迈出一步，轻声询问着它的名字。甚至在发现它听不清声音后爬上铁梯，站在玻璃箱的边上，期待人鱼探出水面。  
他的确像她所想的那样做了。人鱼的半个身体都露出水面，湿漉漉的乌发紧贴脑后。浊黄的夜灯下，双眸间映出粼粼波光。他的双唇比在水中所见还要红润，像是夏日那颗最为成熟的樱桃，双臂搭在玻璃边缘，歪着头玩味地望着一脸呆相的女孩。  
蕾伊当然知道该要做什么，但那些关于人鱼的可怕传说被抛到九霄云外，该死的，她只能立在那儿，任由人鱼那语焉不详的目光一点一滴啃噬掉自己。  
“你叫什么名字？”蕾伊讷讷地说道。  
人鱼依旧歪着头，嘴角勾起难以察觉的微笑。  
“你不会说话吗？”蕾伊皱起了眉，费力地比划着：“我，蕾伊，你，叫什么？”见对方仍然没有任何反应，她一下子不知该如何是好。  
人鱼终于忍不住，噗嗤一声笑了。“名字是凯洛。”它说着，嗓音好听得让蕾伊愿意赌一万吨黄金它会唱歌。  
她轻呼：“老天，原来你是会说人话的。”  
“这困扰到你吗？”凯洛眨眨眼，手支撑着边缘，凑身过去。“噢，还真的会。你在想，你应该要和我说什么——不，许多问题堆积在你的小脑袋里。”正说着，他敲了敲蕾伊的头。“比如说，我为什么要抓你，囚禁我是否是正确的，与人鱼交合的感觉是如何……你很害怕，也很兴奋。”  
不出所料，最后那句话足以吓得蕾伊手脚不稳，差点从梯子上掉下来。躁热从内心深处崩裂，继而遍及全身，她的额头堆满汗水，勉强恢复状态时，脸上的绯红丝毫没有退却。蕾伊挺直胸膛，力图把谈话的主动权拽回到自己身上。这可是我的船，而你只是阶下囚而已！  
“人鱼可以读心，非常好，但请不要再这样做了。”  
“那就开始吧，开始你的审问，蕾伊。”

4  
如果爱上人类是罪过，那么凯洛•伦承认自己犯了滔天大罪。  
自百年前的捕杀人鱼浪潮退散后，外环海域始终笼罩着奇谈怪论编织而成的阴霾，鲜有人敢贸然进入。当著名的蕾伊和她的船员决定到外环海域捕抓人鱼时，消息随风飘到汪洋大海，由鱼儿奔走相告，直至传入人鱼一族的耳中。千年隼号出海后，凯洛与他的手下便一路尾随，他绝不会让自己的族人受到半点儿伤害，而猎杀人类正好是他乐在其中的享受。  
直到他看见蕾伊。  
起初，凯洛对这个年纪轻轻就当上船长的女孩不屑一顾，他甚至决定把她留到最后再慢慢处置。他知道女孩一定会在目睹同伴被一个接着一个拖入水后精神失常，就连经验丰富的老船长都经受不住的残忍局面，她又如何承受得住呢？  
但凯洛注定永远也到达不了这一步。  
为了让三个跳梁小丑止步于外环海域前，凯洛亲自制造出暴风雨——迄今为止没有一个人能够穿越。他处于暴风眼中心，身子埋进水里，唯有眼睛露出水面观察一切。狂风席卷暴雨，无数条长刺的雨鞭抽打着千年隼号，船只摇摇欲坠，如同纸做那般不堪，眼看下一秒就要消失在骇浪之中。可是蕾伊做到了，用她出色的掌舵本领带领一行人从风暴的指缝中逃离。她成为打败凯洛•伦的第一人。凯洛知道，那时他恨她。  
后来，他胆敢抛下同伴，悄悄爬上千年隼号，在远处窥视人类的一举一动。他们在甲板上为大难不死而庆祝，伴着难听的人类音乐畅饮共舞。  
夜深人静时，在缺水时间限制内，凯洛化作人形，企图闯入船长室，将阴火锻造而成的黑曜匕首插进船长的心脏。  
“不…不要……不要走——”  
匕首悬于半空，凯洛愣住了，因惧怕女孩醒来而狼狈不堪。干燥的地板可不是他的地盘。  
女孩呢喃不止，整个人蜷缩成一团。  
她在做噩梦，凯洛思忖，手中的匕首也藏于身后。他拥有读心的能力，却犹豫是否要窥探女孩的梦境。把意念的触手伸至女孩思想的最深处，探取她不为人知的秘密——他当然不会错过这个机会。他也的确做到了，攫取女孩的回忆，看到她的噩梦。  
女孩叫蕾伊，她的父母把她扔在坎托湾的码头上，甘愿把唯一的女儿卖给昂卡换取买酒钱。她试过独自一人与巨鲨对抗，也试过孤身一人在海上漂流三个月，依靠雨水、食用海鱼为生。女孩以孤独为亲，凭借自己的实力爬上船长的位置，她挣得的钱足以买一艘上等的船——却独心念千年隼号，蔚蓝之海速度最快的船，恶棍昂卡对此开出的价格是一条活生生的人鱼。  
波•达默龙和芬恩毫无疑问是忠心耿耿的船员，但凯洛却对后者无比厌恶——他知道这个人对蕾伊情意，那是超越友情以外的感情。芬恩幻想着有朝一日，蕾伊不再向往危机四伏的大海，他们会组建令人羡慕的家庭，在陆地上幸福生活。  
“不要走……”寂静的房间内，蕾伊哀求的声音触动着凯洛内心深处某块柔软的地方，在腥冷海水中成长的人鱼之心淌过一股暖流。他怔住，冰冷而黏滑的指尖不由自主去触及她的额角，拨弄丝丝碎发。他潜入蕾伊的梦境。躲在角落处的小女孩，浑身沾满湿泥，把脸埋进手掌中抽泣。他为女孩擦掉泥垢，拭去脸上两道清痕，他在她的耳畔喃喃：“别怕，我会陪着你的。”  
蕾伊惊醒了，四处张望寻找声音的来源。她发誓她听见了，但房间寂然无声。冷月高悬，透过窗户洒进点点清光，映出女孩脸上的斑斑泪痕。  
之后，凯洛总会深夜潜入船长室，跪在床头观察，在梦境中陪伴蕾伊。只为看她一眼，他想尽各种理由延迟进攻计划，晚上更要百般小心浮出水面。当每触摸蕾伊温暖的肌肤、她的脸、她的唇，他便觉得一切都不足挂齿。凯洛心生吻她的冲动，尽管这意味着他要丢弃自己的灵魂。  
人鱼的吻能换来永生，这才是昂卡想要人鱼的原因，但对于他们来说，使得他人长生不老却是以献祭自己的灵魂为代价。  
千年隼号进入外环海域后，与凯洛一同前来的人鱼终于磨耗掉他们的耐心，以赫克斯为首的人鱼主张向人类发起进攻，他得到了尽数响应。于是，就在蕾伊和波坐上橡皮艇，准备开展所谓的捕捉人鱼冒险时，凯洛一把抓住她的腰腹，把她拖入水里。他只想带她远离战场，在适当的时候再送回船上。但他低估了船长的能力，匕首划的一刀让他疼得嘶吼，两眼一抹黑，待他苏醒时，已经被抓住了。  
除了他的情感、每晚的私闯以及攻击她的真相外，凯洛面对蕾伊的审问尽量如实回答。  
“你会唱歌吗？”  
“不是所有的人鱼都会唱歌。”  
“试一试嘛，哼一小段也不行？”  
“才不要。”  
“可是……”蕾伊蹙眉思考，就在刚刚，她听过的几乎所有人鱼传说都被推翻了。“人鱼以歌声和美貌迷惑人类，指引他们走向死亡。”  
“你要不是一直看着我，也许你会想起那个疯癫的卷发人类。达默龙是吗？”  
人鱼一语击中了蕾伊，她咒骂几声，抛出最重要的问题。  
“他被人鱼迷了心窍，无药可救。”

5  
蕾伊再也没有做噩梦了。  
第二天晚上，蕾伊为凯洛带来新鲜捕捞的鱼虾，她实在想不出人鱼以什么为食，所以又在鱼虾旁边塞了一些暗绿色的水草。她倚靠着铁架坐在玻璃箱旁，听凯洛讲述人鱼的故事，作为交换，蕾伊讲了很多关于人类的事，也向他谈起自己的过往。  
她讲起那条硕大的鲨鱼，口腔生长着一万颗利齿，张开血盘大口朝她袭来；她讲起海上漂流记，有一天她出现幻觉，误以为蓝鲸的尸体是一座岛屿，硬是在上面闻着血腥味睡了一夜；她讲起昂卡，讲起芬恩和波，她最好的朋友。唯独闭口不提她内心深处不散的阴霾。  
第三天晚上，蕾伊同样带着鱼虾和海草，篮子里还有一瓶苹果酒。她看着凯洛将整杯酒一饮而尽，脸因辛辣而皱成一团，双颊浮现人鱼不曾有过的红润。她因此开怀大笑，把剩下的酒喝个精光。之后的夜晚，蕾伊都会在船员们熟睡后打开仓库的门，夜夜皆然。  
“你认识千年隼号真正的船长吗？”凯洛突然问。  
“如果我还不是的话，你是说韩·索罗？”  
人鱼点点头。  
“他在十几年前把船扔给昂卡后就没影儿了，听说死在了魔岩海。”  
“如果他死在海上，我会知道的。”凯洛顿了顿，自小拒绝承认的事实缓缓道出：“他是我的父亲。”说罢，人鱼游开了，尾巴扫过水面，掀起层层微浪。  
蕾伊瞪大双眼，她突然有种想跳下水的冲动，抓住突然潜入水里的人鱼好好问个究竟。  
“你这是什么意思？他是你爸爸？”  
“他和他的船员闯入外环海域，在一次风暴下，他掉进了海里。”凯洛重新浮上水面，朝蕾伊游去。“我母亲救了他，他们相爱了，在海边一起生活。直到有一天，韩消失了，再也没有回来过。母亲找到千年隼号的航海日志。上面记录了他来外环的理由，和你来的目的一样。”  
“我的母亲重回大海，却受到了族人的排挤，他们认为她不洁，而我则是恶魔之子。随后的一场内战，王座上坐着更为强大的人鱼，斯诺克看出我的潜质，把我任命为守护者。”  
蕾伊把手搭在凯洛的手背上，滑嫩的皮肤让她感觉在摸一条海蛇。她看着他，放在手背上的手握紧了。人类的温度让凯洛身心沦陷。  
女孩挺直腰，伸手抱住了他。和手背的触感一样，凯洛的身体排斥热度，光滑而潮湿。  
她当然知道自己在做什么——她在拥抱一条人鱼。自称凯洛的海中生物完全可以顺势把她抱进水里淹死，从而完成他击退敌人的使命。船长一命呜呼，她的船员自然也不在话下了。但蕾伊无法抗拒自己的内心，她知道凯洛绝对不会这样做，所以在他的怀里愈发放松，她只想用体温融化对方的心，让他知道她不是他的父亲，如果可以，她绝不会离他而去。他并不孤单。  
“别怕，我会陪着你的。”  
倘若时光倒流，凯洛向众神发誓，他不后悔，也不会改变接下来的动作。他环抱住女孩，她在怀里显得瘦小，发丝的淡淡清香让凯洛的心悸动。他不后悔吻了怀里的人，他期待着女孩更加热烈的回吻，没想到迎来的却是火辣辣的一巴掌。  
他看着惊慌失措的女孩，她不断后退，转身跳下梯子，最后摔门而去。

6  
离开诡谲阴险的外环海域，回到坎托湾只需三天左右的时日，一切都变得容易起来。自那一吻后，蕾伊再也没有去过仓库，她吩咐芬恩定时给人鱼送去食物，还特地命令他不可轻举妄动。  
蕾伊由心排斥对凯洛的情感，她知道等待他的会是什么，而这一切的过错都将深深烙印在她的身上，她的心永远不再完整了，缺失的一块是她拱手放弃的——为了她自己，是的，都是为了自己。她与人鱼本无瓜葛，现在却要将他送到商人手中，只为了那一笔钱……不，为了千年隼号，这笔交易值得。蕾伊自我麻痹，她终日把自己锁在船长室内，不愿再面对注定的悲剧。她翻箱倒柜，试图找到属于韩·索罗遗留下来的物件，她在一块桌下中空的地板下找到了，包括他的航海日志和他的个人日记。  
日记本封皮早已掉漆，边角也破得不成样子。翻开后从中掉出一张素描画，蕾伊相信那是凯洛母亲的画像，右下角写着：挚爱的，莱娅。  
韩的日记写下了遇见人鱼时的震惊以及和莱娅的一见钟情，暴风夜里他看到了漆黑海水中若隐若现的人形，他不假思索跳入水中，只为救她。当然，后来是莱娅把他救上岸的，他们在岸上生活了一段时日，日记到最后都没有说明他消失的原因，却记录下儿子的名字。  
“本·索罗一定会像他爸爸一样成为一个出色的人，或是人鱼，哪个都行。韩如此写道。“反正别怕，无论如何我都会陪着你的，小子。”   
原来他叫本。  
本。蕾伊喃喃低语。  
别怕，我会陪着你的。蕾伊盯着这句话，就像有千万块拼图平铺在大脑中，她竭尽全力将它拼凑完整。她的耳边响起似曾相识的声音，那晚皓月当头，她寻找着声音的来源却无所得，她安慰自己声音只存在于梦境中，就像之后的每一个夜里，那声音使她安心，像英勇的武士驱赶所有伤害她的恶魔，直到她抓到了人鱼——  
是他，至始至终都是他。  
蕾伊跑出船长室，只想冲到心爱之人面前。

7  
千年隼号不知何时停下了，另一艘几倍大的船“噬心号”停靠在旁，一梁挂梯置于两船之间，而甲板上早已挤满了人。蕾伊停下脚步，她的心一沉，看了看站在面前的人，再看了一眼一旁的芬恩。  
贾巴派出赫特家族最小的儿子，人称“碎鬼”的赫特人满脸横肉，油光满面，稀疏的毛发因抹了过多的发胶而耷拉在头顶，肚腩突出，仿佛腰带下一秒就要崩开。他胸前的衬衣印有一大片油渍，想必是刚刚美餐一顿留下的，惠灵顿牛排？还是羊里脊？手指夹着一根粗大的雪茄，然而和他接触的人都知道他抽不得烟，不出一分钟他就会把雪茄扔给身边的手下。  
“碎鬼”走向蕾伊，扯出油腻至极的笑容，满口黄牙直叫人作呕。他先是假惺惺地寒暄一番，接着直入正题。收到来自千年隼号的消息后他便匆忙赶过来，迫切想一睹人鱼的芳容。  
“她会唱歌吗？长得漂不漂亮？听说美人鱼丰乳翘臀，啧啧啧……”  
“他是雄性人鱼。”蕾伊冷冷地说，“而且芬恩没有和您说吗？我们不会毁约，三天过后他会移交给昂卡。”  
芬恩上前一步，喉头嚅动，他深呼一口气，似乎作出了决定。“先生，我们会把人鱼卖给您，只要价格合理，一切都好说。”  
“碎鬼”上下打量着芬恩，眼里充满鄙夷。他掏出手帕抹掉鬓角的汗，吸了吸红肿的鼻子，示意手下前去撬开仓库的门。很快，四五个人把玻璃箱抬上甲板，凯洛把目光定格在蕾伊身上，他知道发生了什么，在水箱里奋力挣扎着，尾巴不断拍打玻璃，但上方的开口位置已经被死死封住，也许不到几分钟他就会因窒息而死。  
“你们这群混蛋！他这样会闷死的！”蕾伊想冲过去，被人给拦了下来。  
“我留你们在这儿好好商量，人鱼我就先运过去啦。”赫特人挥挥手，水箱悬空着移动到另一艘船上，而拦住蕾伊的人也随即离开了。  
她揍了芬恩一拳，嘴里骂着最难听的脏话。  
“够了！”芬恩抓住她使劲摇晃，“我这都是为了大家！你真的以为昂卡会信守诺言吗？到时又如何？波受了重伤，难道你还有能力去医治他吗？你觉得昂卡还会留着他？那狗娘养的连你也会赶走！”  
“昂卡会食言，难道赫特家族不会？你太天真了，芬恩。”  
抓住蕾伊肩膀的双手松开，芬恩依旧不依不饶：“听着，我现在过去拿钱，等拿完钱后我们一起离开，不回坎托湾，我们去东方……”  
“为什么你那么想那条人鱼死？”  
芬恩舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他咬牙切齿：“二十年前，人鱼蛊惑我的父亲跳海自杀，这个理由让你满意了吗？”  
说罢，他朝“噬心号”奔去。  
就在此刻，原本晴朗无云的天空倏然狂风大作，层层乌云积聚在上空，顿时一片昏暗。闷雷作响，几道闪电刺破寒冷的水雾，惨白的光线延伸至水天一线处。海浪愈发巨大，暴雨如困兽得到自由般冲出，倾泻着无尽的愤怒。船体颠簸不堪，蕾伊抓住栏杆，只见对面的船翻滚得更加厉害，灰白的海浪中不时抽出暗绿色的长鞭，每挥动一下就会卷起船上的人到水里，掉落之处化成一片片瑰红的血之花。无数黑色的标枪刺进“噬心号”，甲板上，赫特人的惨叫硬是在风暴中让人听得真切，他身旁的巨大水箱滑到一边，玻璃早已破碎，不见人鱼的踪影。  
“本！”蕾伊叫喊着，连接两船之间的挂梯早在风暴来临时断裂，她也无法从几米的距离中跳过去，只好祈祷着人鱼已经平安回到海里。  
雨水模糊了蕾伊的视线，她看到芬恩站在那里，身后出现一个赤裸男人。那男人手持黑色匕首朝前挥动，却被芬恩及时躲开了。  
两人纠缠在一起，伴随两声震慑惊雷的枪声，决斗结束了。芬恩把男人扯起来，他的脸血肉模糊，龇牙咧嘴呼着气，胸膛的枪洞血流如注。芬恩一把将那人扔进水里。凭借那头黑发和掉入水中显现的鱼尾，蕾伊尖叫着，脸上分不清是冷雨还是热泪。她只觉灵魂被活生生吸走，与之碎裂的还有她的心。千年隼此刻的船长，她曾与鲨鱼搏斗，曾与海洋抗争，她从不服输。  
蕾伊纵身一跃，跳入水中，寻找本的身影。  
很快，烟囱处爆炸而迸裂的火花点燃了整艘船，“噬心号”在暴雨的怒号中扭曲崩塌。  
芬恩找不到蕾伊，嘴里依然念着“我很抱歉。”  
巨浪吞噬了赫特家族的船，片刻之间，一切归于平静，海面上只有千年隼号随风飘荡。  
过了许久，有人从水中跃出，大口地呼吸新鲜空气，手臂环着一条人鱼。蕾伊爬上船，把本轻轻放在甲板上，胸膛的枪伤不再涌出鲜血，只剩下两个深不可测的黑洞，边缘外翻着死肉。他的头歪向一边，鱼尾的蓝色褪去成死灰，彻底丧失了生机。鱼鳞隐入肌肤，裸露的腿修长白皙。  
蕾伊将他的头枕在大腿上，她环顾四周，烟灰如雪屑飘落，望不到边的海陷入一片死寂。蕾伊将本拥入怀里，不断亲吻，温热的泪浸湿他的脸庞。  
“还不算太迟。”一个声音幽幽地说，蕾伊循着方向，她知道是谁在和她说话。一条红发人鱼浮出水面，蔚蓝海水下，赤色鱼尾缓缓摇曳。  
“一命换一命。”话语刚落，人鱼便消失了。  
蕾伊回到本的身边，在他的唇印下一吻，拔出那把曾划伤他的匕首，扯开衬衣的纽扣。她对准心脏，心知若有一丝畏惧，那么她就再也无法成功了。“你会陪着我的，是吗？”  
她高举匕首。她做到了。

8  
谁也说不清千年隼号到底经历了什么，当她出现在坎托湾时只剩下两个人，船长把医生叫来，而医生又叫人把受伤的船员抬上岸去。  
经过医治后，波终于康复了，但似乎连日的高烧把他的脑子烧成一团乱糊？他总是念叨着“生姜”，而且再也无法出海，只好在码头酒馆上找一份打杂的工作。  
有一天，他不再上班，从此人间蒸发了。  
有酒客信誓旦旦说，看到波·达默龙消失的那天晚上偷了一艘小船，他扬言要去外环海域，那里有人鱼在等着他。他会得到永生之吻，永远生活在海底之中。  
但人们更加愿意相信，他是欠了黑帮巨款，所以连夜逃跑了。  
至于千年隼号，把波送回岸上后她便再次出海。昂卡把这艘原本属于自己的船列入黑名单，禁止坎托湾任何人与她的船长做生意。  
人们并没有把昂卡的报复放在心上，因为他们再也没有见过千年隼号。归来的渔民声称曾看到她出现在遥远的东方，船上只有船长一人。  
女孩注视前方，目光落在海天一线处那抹即将消失的绯色。水下，一条人鱼时隐时现，和海豚一同畅游，为她指明道路。有人说，千年隼号归来的途中遭到人鱼的报复，船长早就命丧海底了，船也成了鬼船。更加夸张的说法是，船长与人鱼相爱，把心给了人鱼，因此得到永生之吻。总之，谁也说不清发生了什么，但故事却代代流传下来：蔚蓝海洋最快的船向未知海域航行，没有人知道他们的结局会是如何。


End file.
